


About Time

by NutsForBolts



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nothing but the fluff, Slice of Life, only fluff, so help me god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutsForBolts/pseuds/NutsForBolts
Summary: Brayden signed 🎉





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecavayay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/gifts).

> Have a happy little ficlet ♥

“They came to an agreement,” Bray says, hitting the end button on his phone and tossing it back on the end table. 

“It’s about time,” Alex says, pulling him close. “I was getting sick of having to watch Rocco and Serge being dumb asses in love while you weren’t even there.”

“You’d rather be a dumb ass in love yourself?” Bray smiles at him from under his lashes. It is totally unfair. 

“I didn’t say that,” Alex objects. He can tell Bray doesn’t believe him at all. 

“What were you saying, then?”

“That it’s about time you get your contract done.” Alex puts on his most severe face.

“Ah.” Bray doesn’t even pretend to be bothered. He’s definitely losing his touch. 

“You know what,” he starts, nuzzling into Bray’s soft hair, “Maybe you should worry about your hips and this terrible haircut instead of me.”

“Maybe you could help me test their limits right now?” Bray pushes him over onto his back, straddles him. 

Alex groans, his hands going straight to said hips. He slips his thumbs under Bray’s shirt, rubs gently. “Are you sure they’re okay for that?”

“Am I--?” Bray laughs. “They’re good enough to skate on; we can fool around.”

“Laughing at me doesn’t exactly get me in the mood, Bray.” Alex rolls his eyes. 

“Hmm.” Bray leans down, bracketing his head, presses their midsections together. “That doesn’t actually seem to be the case.”

“Are we gonna celebrate your contract, or not?” Alex grumps.

“What would your professors at Harvard think, hearing you say ‘gonna’, hmm?”

“You aren’t kissing me,” Alex replies, not taking the very transparent bait.

“If you insist,” Bray says, leaning in and claiming his lips. 

Finally. 


End file.
